Veux tu te joindre à nous?
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: SPOILERS DH. Élève à Poudlard, Severus Rogue est le souffre douleur de beaucoup. Comment est il poussé à se joindre aux futurs Mangemorts?


_Pairing principal_: Severus x Lily (à sens unique)  
_Personnage principal_ : Severus Rogue  
_Personnages secondaires_ : Lily Evans, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort  
_Genres_ : angst  
_Avertissements_ : spoilers DH  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, au temps des Maraudeurs  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en 2 jours, peu de temps après voir lu DH. Le personnage de Rogue me hantait et je devais absolument écrire quelque chose… C'est ce que ça a donné.

**Veux-tu te joindre à nous?**

Il ne voyait pas Lily Evans aussi souvent qu'il l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, il avait compris qu'il en serait ainsi dès l'instant où le Choixpeau avait fait d'elle une Gryffondor. Elle était alors passée devant lui, avec ce sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ses paupières s'étaient abaissées sur ses grands yeux verts ; lorsqu'elles s'étaient relevées, une étincelle au fond des yeux s'était éteinte. Severus avait compris que jamais plus ils ne brilleraient pour lui. Il n'eut le temps que d'attraper d'un regard sa chevelure rousse une dernière fois avant de voir la jeune fille se dissoudre devant lui. Comme un filet de fumée que l'on soufflait loin de lui, Lily avait rejoint la table décorée de rouge et d'or. L'un des garçons rencontrés plus tôt dans le train s'y trouvait déjà et, en dépit du regard fâché de la fillette, de ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Severus comprenait qu'à présent, elle appartenait à ce monde éloigné, à cette table qui serait pour toujours à l'opposé de la sienne. Et quand le Choixpeau s'était posé sur sa propre tête, le garçon, honteux, avait jeté de côté toutes ses croyances et prier pour Gryffondor – sans succès.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, au premier cours de Potions. Elle ne protesta pas, lui sourit même. Severus savait que la bonté de Lily Evans était sans égale – et sans doute n'était-il qu'une œuvre de charité, sans doute ne désirait-elle pas vraiment sa présence maintenant qu'elle était entourée de sorciers. Mais ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait, cette petite fossette dans sa joue droite, Severus ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il resta donc près d'elle, le parfum de sa chevelure lui montant au nez, ses doigts blancs qui manipulaient sans conviction un bout de parchemin attirant sans cesse son regard.

La fin du cours arriva, et Severus ne put faire autrement que se dépêcher à filer, gêné par le regard que lui jetait une camarade de Lily, gêné par ce sourire qu'il ne méritait pas. Et alors qu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, alors que ses pensées se concentraient sur Lily et ses yeux verts, cet idiot de James Potter tendit la jambe devant lui. Le Serpentard bifurqua de son chemin ; plutôt que d'atteindre la porte, c'est le plancher qu'il rencontra. Son nez cogna si fort contre les dalles qu'il crut qu'on lui fendait le crâne ; ses mains s'avérèrent inutiles dans la chute et grattèrent en vain le plancher, s'éraflant dans la manœuvre. Il se releva à l'aide de ses genoux et de ses doigts meurtris, les yeux emplis de larmes dues à la douleur, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit les rires. Alors qu'il croyait que le pire résidait dans ce filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, dans sa bouche, sur sa mâchoire, il entendit les rires qui fusaient de toutes parts. Quelqu'un félicita Potter d'un claquement de mains.

- Peut-être que ça va te décrochir le nez! lança quelqu'un.

Severus agrippa son sac et le remit sur son épaule, serrant la courroie de ses deux mains. C'est avec le regard rivé au sol qu'il continua d'avancer. Lily appela son nom – malgré le tumulte de la classe, jamais la voix de la jeune fille ne lui aurait échappé – mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rangée. Et alors, il vit les yeux du Professeur. Malgré sa bouche qui clamait aux élèves de cesser leur vacarme et leurs moqueries, les yeux de l'enseignant brillaient de cette même lueur sauvage qu'avaient parfois ceux de son père. Un demi-sourire planait en définitive sur ses lèvres alors que son regard s'attardait sur le visage cireux et le nez crochu de son élève.

Severus n'alla pas au cours suivant. Dans un recoin du dortoir, il fouilla son livre de Potions à la recherche d'un poison à verser dans le verre de Potter.

----------------------------

Déjà plus d'un an qu'il allait à Poudlard ; il devait en être à sa centième soirée dans la bibliothèque. Seul, attablé dans un coin près d'une fenêtre trop crasseuse pour laisser entrer la lumière, Severus avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il levait les yeux, de temps à autre, et jetait un regard à la vitre lui tenant compagnie, comme s'il tentait de percer les secrets des sillons de saleté incrustée dans la fenêtre. Chaque fois qu'il baissait la tête, une mèche de ses cheveux graisseux lui retombait droit dans l'œil, et il la chassait d'un geste agacé.

- Te penche pas trop, Servilus, ou Pince va te tuer pour avoir infecter ses livres de ta saleté.

Severus leva un œil et ne fut pas surpris par la présence de James Potter. Ça le rendait fou de voir comment ce dernier, tout juste en première année, était déjà accompagné d'un attroupement d'amis le tenant en admiration. Le Serpentard retourna à sa lecture. Si son visage n'affichait qu'indifférence, sa gorge se serra au même rythme que son poing lorsque l'infatigable mèche grasse aboutit à nouveau dans son œil, lui rappelant cette malpropreté qu'évoquait Potter et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il sentit d'autres regards portés sur lui, des élèves de première, deuxième, septième année qui murmuraient dans son dos, se moquaient de son teint pâle, de ses vêtements négligés, de son éternelle solitude. Il ne laissa rien paraître de cette main d'acier qui lui serrait le cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, quand les rires se calmèrent, Severus se leva, ramassa ses possessions et s'engouffra dans l'une des rangées de livres, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'il échappa aux regards. Il observa les titres sans les voir, l'une de ses mains tenant ses choses, l'autre occupée à ébouriffer ses cheveux afin de leur donner davantage de contenance. Il avait vu Potter le faire à plusieurs occasions et, bien que l'idée de l'imiter le dégoûta, il ne savait que faire d'autre. Sa manœuvre ne servit à rien, pourtant ; peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ses cheveux retombaient comme deux rideaux de chaque côté de son visage. Maudissant son père, l'unique responsable de son nez crochu et de ses cheveux qui faisaient de lui la risée de tous, Severus aperçut une élève inconnue qui se faufila dans la même rangée que lui. Le Serpentard laissa aussitôt ses cheveux et se perdit dans la contemplation des livres qu'il ne voyait pas.

Et soudain, il ne vit plus rien. Un écran noir se mit à descendre devant son visage, couvrit ses yeux, coula sur son nez. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination, qu'il n'avait pas seulement fermé les yeux sans en avoir conscience, que les rideaux de ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas abattus sans crier gare. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose, d'un liquide gluant et noir qui coulait du dessus de sa tête jusqu'à son menton. Paniquant à l'idée que ce liquide répugnant était une nouvelle manifestation de cette saleté si souvent cause de ses malheurs, Severus voulut s'en débarrasser. Il ne réussit qu'à s'égratigner le visage de ses ongles, puis se rendit compte que l'on riait à nouveau. La fille qui avait marché près de lui le pointait désormais du doigt, s'esclaffant, ne se souciant guère de la loi du silence qui existait dans la bibliothèque. Une autre fille riait plus loin, puis un garçon, deux, trois, huit garçons. Le Serpentard comprit enfin : quelqu'un avait tendu la main entre les livres et venait de lui vider un flacon d'encre sur la tête.

Encore Potter, peut-être. Ou son ami Black, ou ce Gryffondor de cinquième qui était toujours sur son dos, ou le Poufsouffle qui avait mis de la gommette de gnome dans sa soupe la semaine dernière, ou encore ce Serpentard de troisième qui avait fait disparaître sa robe de sorcier la veille. Peu importait, et Severus ne le sut jamais. Il n'y avait que les rires, les doigts pointés sur lui, puis encore les rires. Bousculant la fille près de lui en lui fonçant dessus de plein fouet, il fendit l'attroupement hilare et fondit vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, renversant deux chaises sur son passage et provoquant une volée d'injures de la part de Pince. Il sortit, parcourut les couloirs, le visage si noir qu'il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Il attira les rires et les moqueries d'une vingtaine d'autres élèves sur son chemin vers les donjons. Il ne pensa même pas s'arrêter à une salle de bains ; il n'avait une pensée que pour les couvertures du dortoir, ces couvertures sous lesquelles il pourrait se cacher, se terrer, disparaître.

Il entra dans la salle commune. À son grand soulagement, celle-ci paraissait vide ; puis, au moment même où il allait descendre au dortoir, une main pâle aux longs doigts effilés se posa sur son bras.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

Une voix traînante, un peu froide, mais sérieuse, sans trace d'ironie. Severus leva les yeux et, à travers les filets sombres, vit un élève plus âgé que lui, une insigne de préfet accrochée à sa robe. Le garçon le fixait de son regard gris glacé, le visage impassible, ses cheveux blonds accentuant la pâleur de son visage. Mais cette pâleur était rafraîchissante, agréable à regarder, non pas blafarde et grasse comme la sienne. Personne encore dans cette école ne l'avait regardé d'une façon aussi détachée, personne n'avait ainsi posé une main compréhensive sur son bras, personne ne lui avait même adressé la parole sans une moquerie sur le bout de la langue. Personne sauf Lily, bien sûr.

- Je sais pas…

Severus avait déjà vu ce garçon auparavant. Bien sûr, comme il était préfet, on entendait souvent sa voix glaciale réprimander les élèves fautifs dans la salle commune. Seulement, Severus se souvenait d'être entré en contact avec lui dès le premier jour d'école. C'était lui qui l'avait accueilli lorsque, dépité d'être séparé de Lily, il avait rejoint la table des Serpentard. Il se souvenait de son visage rassurant, de sa petite tape dans le dos qui l'avait fait se sentir accepté parmi tous ces inconnus. Jamais ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole depuis, mais Severus se rappelait cet accueil qui lui avait permis, l'espace d'une seconde, d'oublier sa condition misérable.

- C'était James Potter? demanda le préfet en retirant sa main, le regard tout aussi froid et perçant. J'ai remarqué qu'il en avait après toi.

- Je… je sais pas.

Severus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage pâle qui s'offrait à lui ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'élève s'adressait à lui maintenant.

- _Récurvite_, murmura le blond en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, l'encre s'évanouit et laissa blanc le visage de Severus, qui put enfin ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Merci…

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du préfet.

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, annonça-t-il. C'est Severus, c'est ça?

L'interpellé hocha la tête, surpris, presque méfiant.

- Tu connais Avery et Mulciber? demanda Lucius. Ils sont en deuxième année, eux aussi.

Severus hocha la tête sans parler. Il les connaissait à peine, à vrai dire ; ils faisaient partie de ces rares élèves décents, ceux qui paraissaient trop préoccupés par leurs propres histoires pour remarquer sa présence et se moquer de lui.

- Avec eux et quelques autres, on se réunit de temps à autre dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est agréable, on discute, on prépare des plans pour se venger des Gryffondor.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit devant l'effet que ses paroles créaient sur Severus. Celui-ci devenait intéressé, sentait une lueur d'espoir naître en lui, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin trouvé une allumette pour attiser les cendres mortes depuis des lustres.

- Veux-tu te joindre à nous? demanda le blond d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus sentit ses mains trembler, son front se couvrir de sueur, son cœur sauter un battement devant l'invitation, la première, l'unique. Les secondes passèrent, de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le garçon scrutait le visage de l'autre, cherchait la faille. Mais Lucius ne riait pas. Il attendait, patient, une réponse de sa part

- Je sais pas où c'est, la Salle sur Demande.

Avec un sourire, Lucius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je te guiderai.

----------------------------

Severus avait une bonne raison de détester les Moldus : son père. Son père qui l'avait obligé à revenir passer les vacances de Noël chez lui alors qu'il aurait, de loin, préféré rester à Poudlard. Son père qui avait encore levé la main sur sa mère, le soir même de la veille de Noël. Son père qui avait levé la main sur lui, sur son propre fils, parce que pour une fois Severus avait osé. Sa baguette lui donnait le pouvoir, enfin, de s'interposer, d'élever la voix, de mettre un terme. Mais il avait payé.

Dans une salle de bain du deuxième étage, debout devant le miroir, il observait sa lèvre enflée. Le sort de désenflure et l'onguent de camouflage n'avaient servi à rien. Sa lèvre fendue demeurait enflée. Et demain, lorsque les cours reprendraient, tout le monde verrait que _Servilus_, en plus d'être laid, pauvre et renfermé, se faisait battre par son père moldu. La mâchoire serrée, la haine battant dans ses tempes, Severus leva les yeux et en croisa le reflet dans la glace – noirs, glacés, identiques à ceux de son père. Il avait tout hérité de son moldu de père : les cheveux, le teint, le nez, les yeux… Il n'y avait que sa bouche qu'il tenait de sa mère… cette bouche que son père avait massacré d'une coup de poing. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus de dégoût. Incapable de supporter son propre regard qui lui rappelait trop celui de son bourreau, Severus se résigna à sortir de la salle de bain et à affronter les railleries. Il en avait l'habitude.

----------------------------

Il lui était facile, dans les réunions, de cracher sur les Moldus. Ces Moldus fermés d'esprit, incapables d'imagination, incapables de rêves. Il lui était plus difficile d'insulter les Sang-de-Bourbes. L'image de Lily lui venait en tête, Lily si parfaite depuis le premier jour dans sa robe d'été, ses cheveux auburn mêlés au soleil, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire. Puis, avec le temps, il s'appropria le mot, il le lança aux inférieurs, d'abord entraîné par Lucius Malfoy, puis par les autres quand son temps à Poudlard s'acheva. Il lui était plus facile de le prononcer quand les autres étaient là, quand les autres le faisaient aussi, quand les autres lui lançaient ce regard satisfait par la suite, ce regard amical, ce regard qui voulait dire « Voilà, c'est bien, tu fais vraiment partie du groupe ». Le mot surgit plus facilement, plus fréquemment, franchissait ses lèvres comme une anguille les algues. Chaque fois, le visage de Lily apparaissait sous ses paupières, et il se répétait en lui-même : _Pas elle. Elle est différente_. Personne de son entourage ne savait qu'il y aurait toujours, pour lui, cette exception fondamentale.

Et puis vint le jour où l'exception devint la règle et le mot jaillit sur elle aussi. C'était la colère, la haine envers Potter, la haine envers tous les Gryffondor, tous les élèves, tout le monde entier. C'était tout ça et plus encore, tout et rien, comme une bombe en lui qui avait explosé sans le retardement. C'était la limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Et il l'avait franchi.

Lily ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle avait consenti à sortir de sa salle commune le premier soir, quand il avait menacé de dormir dans le couloir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais le lendemain, le surlendemain, tous les jours de la semaine qui suivit, elle ne se montra pas le bout du nez. Severus attendit dans le couloir jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, jusqu'à ce que le concierge enragé l'oblige à retourner aux donjons sous peine de le livrer en pâture au saule cogneur. La semaine suivante, Severus n'y alla que cinq soirs. Il aurait continué, peut-être quatre soirs ensuite, et puis deux, peut-être aurait-il renoncer totalement avant l'été. Mais les vacances approchaient, et tous les élèves quittèrent Poudlard, et l'année suivante tout était différent.

Il savait que le mot interdit qu'il avait prononcé n'était pas la seule source de la colère de Lily. Il savait que, depuis des années, elle excusait ses manières à ses amies, elle excusait ses fréquentations, elle excusait même sans doute sa tenue négligée et usée, son visage peu attirant, ses airs d'enfant sauvage. Des années à excuser son ami, puis elle avait compris, avec ce mot de trop, que Severus n'en valait pas la peine. Le rayer de sa vie était plus facile.

Il ne restait au Serpentard qu'Avery, Mulciber et les autres, les nouvelles recrues, l'espoir de devenir important une fois que Poudlard serait derrière. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, avec Lily disparue. Parfois, tout de même, il s'installait dehors près du grand chêne, caché derrière un livre, et la regardait. Il aimait la façon qu'avait le soleil de courir dans ses cheveux puis d'enflammer la rousseur comme s'il en était le seul maître. Severus ne s'en lassait jamais. Il cultivait encore, dans un recoin de son être, l'espoir naïf qu'un jour Lily lui pardonnerait ses écarts de conduite.

----------------------------

Mais un jour, fatalement, il en était arrivé à l'irrévocable conclusion que tout était fini. C'était un soir de mai, pendant sa sixième année. Il était à la bibliothèque, prenant des notes dans son livre de Potions, quand madame Pince l'avait mis dehors en marmonnant quelque chose sur l'impertinence des élèves. Il constata sans étonnement qu'il était le dernier à s'incruster dans la bibliothèque et sortit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte menant aux donjons, il entendit un éclat de rire. Il sentit un hippogriffe lever la tête en lui au son de cette voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cherchant du regard celle à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis près d'un an, il vit une porte s'ouvrir et un garçon sortir en riant. Severus se camoufla d'instinct derrière une colonne et observa la scène. James Potter sortait de ce que le Serpentard croyait être un placard, et à sa suite venait Lily Evans, la main dans la sienne, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, le regard rivé à celui du garçon comme si jamais rien de plus beau ne s'était offert à elle. Elle rit à nouveau, puis Potter sourit et lui dit qu'elle devait se taire, qu'ils allaient se faire prendre, que l'un d'eux serait puni en se retrouvant muté à Poufsouffle et qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir. Lily rit encore, et Potter plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle cesse enfin, sa main glissant dans les cheveux auburn que Severus n'avait jamais osé toucher par crainte de les souiller, son autre bras s'enroulant tel un tentacule autour de la taille frêle de la jeune fille.

Severus attendit qu'elle le repousse. Il était prêt à intervenir, à chasser ce Gryffondor immonde qui profitait de l'innocence de la jolie Lily, mais l'adolescente eut un nouveau hoquet d'hilarité, elle répondit au baiser, elle détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes pour lui offrir un sourire amoureux. Et Severus les regarda, impuissant, anéanti, monter l'escalier en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux, plus amusés que craintifs, et il entendit le rire de Lily résonner dans la cage d'escalier alors qu'elle arrivait sans doute à la tour de Gryffondor. Il resta planté là des minutes entières, le regard vide fixé sur le néant, jusqu'à ce que sa main devienne trop faible pour supporter son livre de Potions et que le bruit de celui-ci, lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre le plancher, chasse les vestiges du rire de Lily Evans.

----------------------------

Avery et Mulciber étaient passés avant lui. Voilà que venait son tour, qu'il devait s'avancer vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Car les Mangemorts étaient là, tous réunis au cœur de cette clairière entourée de grands sapins, où le crépuscule laissait sa marque et obligeait les baguettes à s'allumer. Severus fit un pas, deux pas, le cœur battant, la gorge serrée. Tous les yeux glissaient sur lui, les têtes tournaient au rythme de ses pas, les airs sérieux s'accentuaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait, sa baguette levée, son visage fermé. Il s'agissait de la dernière étape de la cérémonie, la plus cruciale, et Severus avait du mal à supporter les regards. Ses mains étaient moites et son visage plus laiteux encore qu'à l'habitude. Ses doigts tremblaient. D'une minute à l'autre, ils éclateraient tous de rire, ils se rouleraient par terre, le pointant du doigt, et tous les élèves de Poudlard sortiraient d'entre les arbres, hilares, tous s'amuseraient de sa naïveté et seraient fiers de leur meilleure blague, la plus longue, la plus cruelle.

Mais personne ne bougeait encore lorsqu'il atteignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne souriait pas, ne paraissait pas s'amuser du tout. Il le fixait, le visage vide d'expression, et Severus soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question :

- Severus Rogue, veux-tu rejoindre nos rangs, veux-tu devenir un Mangemort?

Severus ferma les yeux, le cœur sautant un battement, et il eut une pensée pour Lily, pour ce James Potter qui la lui avait ravie, pour son moldu de père qu'il avait toujours détesté, pour tous ces Gryffondor, ces Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même Serpentard qui le saluaient chaque jour d'un commentaire blessant et d'un éclat de rire – puis il eut une pensée pour Lucius Malfoy qui, en dépit de cet air hautain qu'il affichait pour tous les autres, n'avait jamais levé le nez sur sa condition peu envieuse, et il entendit à nouveau son _Veux-tu te joindre à nous_ qui lui avait donné sinon des amis, du moins des condisciples, un clan, une appartenance.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les fixant dans ceux, rouges et sombres, du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui attendait une réponse.

- Oui.


End file.
